the_immortals_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Immortals (Novel) Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki The Immortals (Novel) wiki has been created as a character guide and wikia for the characters within my online, novel series, The Immortals, posted on Wattpad. Here is a link to the story: CLICK HERE! Navigation The Immortals The Order of Solomon Weapons Locations The Immortals What if you could be immortal? You could live forever, never age, never die, and never get sick. And to boot you had wicked powers that made you virtually unstoppable. And what if I told you, all you had to do was take another life, and all of sudden their years are yours. For the past three thousand years, this has been my reality. I was born Shmuel of Judah , in 1067 B.C.E., but nowadays I am known as Aneandor . When I was still human, Israel was divided into twelve tribes, and when the tribes went to war, the tribes involved would band together and form armies, and elect a leader, known as a judge. For 150 years, this system worked, unfortunately all was about to change. In 1050 B.C.E., the Israelites learned of a Philistine invasion that was to occur in the same year. Fearing defeat, the tribes decided to do the unthinkable. By tapping into an ancient and unused source of arcane magic, they would create immortal beings; super soldiers that could never die, to defeat the Philistines. It was such a brilliant plan at first. They gathered twelve volunteers, one from each tribe, and brought them to Beersheba. There they sacrificed twelve thousand souls, placing a thousand into each of the tributaries. Each soul absorbed by these tributaries, was another life that would fuel them. Even if they were mortally wounded, they would not die, instead one of the lives would simply be spent. So long as we maintained a stockpile of lives, we could live forever. We were eager to fight for our people, and be heroes, but this ideal life was not to last. While we trained to use our newfound powers, we learned of what was to become of us after the war. Those who created us understood the blasphemy of their actions, and so they resolved to kill us, to right their wrongs. We would not allow this to happen. We turned on our creators, using our powers to destroy them. We fled Beersheba, and hid in the Negev desert. We stayed in caves, hunting for food and water in the desert, killing travellers and trade caravans for lives, food and supplies. While we hid, the Philistines took over our lands, but we did not care, they were not our lands anymore. Those that once saw us as heroes wanted us dead, and soon enough they forgot us. We were no longer human. For forty long years, we hid in the desert, living peacefully with each other. And for these thirty long years, the Philistines ruled our lands, until the Israelites elected a king, Saul, whose successor David forced the foreign invaders back after killing their leader Goliath. David created the Kingdom of Judah, and united the twelve tribes into one, making the capital of this new land the city of Jerusalem. When we heard tell of this mighty city that was being built for people of all tribes, we knew it would be the perfect place to return. It had been many years since our creation; those that had been there were dead or had forgotten. For a while, we were correct, and we lived in relative peace in the darkest reaches of the Holy City. That was, until King Solomon came to power. The son and heir of David, decided to brush up on his history, and in doing so learned of our creation. He spent his youth studying us, learning everything he could about us—back then, we were still young, and there was not that much to learn; it was easier then—and in doing so, began to link mysterious deaths and disappearances to us. The day Solomon took the throne, he began two of his greatest projects: he built the First Temple on the Mount, and he created the Order of Solomon. Solomon gathered the strongest, and most well trained hunters, mercenaries and arcanists in the land. He armed them with the most valuable weapons needed to hunt Immortals : 8 Obsidian Swords blessed by our God, Yahweh. The 8 Obsidian blades were the only thing able to kill us. And even worse, was Solomon granted them the power of reincarnation; the ability to return again in another life, as the same person, to finish what the Order had begun. With both of these, the Order instantly became a danger to us, and what was worse, was that Solomon knew we were in the city, and he knew that only the Order's magic would kill us; with these highly trained warriors now at his beck and call, we knew it was only a matter of time before we were discovered and destroyed. So we fled Jerusalem, our home for decades. We returned to our caves in Negev, where we remained for most of Solomon’s rule. We were still within the boundaries of our original lives and the thousands of lives we had stockpiled were still in our possession, untouched and unused; stealing the lives of others was no longer necessary. As for food, we were able to travel into nearby villages and towns, buy the supplies we needed and return to the desert, so stealing from traders was no longer necessary either. However, the peaceful lives of coexistence we once knew were not to last. We learned just how dangerous all of us super-powered, super-natural beings living together was. One day, several of our ranks raided a trade caravan out of boredom. It didn’t take long before the Order of Solomon caught on to this, and tracked us to our cave homes. Most of us managed to escape, but three of our own were killed in the process. The rest of us luckily escaped, but just barely. After the incident, we worked together to kill Solomon, hoping it would bring an end to the Order; it didn’t. From then on, we knew what we had to do, and we knew that we could no longer live together as we had, lest the Order hunt us all down and kill us, so we split up, each of us travelling to different sections of the globe. As the years went by, we learned that we had all taken up a similar idea; we used our powers to take control of countries, and build of vast empires that spanned continents. Politics and war, these have been a games we have played since the death of Solomon and the Civil War that split his kingdom in two. It was the perfect set up, use the casualties of wars to fuel our need for lives, and use politics to conquer one another. We knew that humans were beneath us, too weak to resist us, to foolish to refuse us. Humans craved power, and so we pretended to lend them ours, when really we just used them as pawns and puppets, like a massive game of chess. Rome, Persia, China, Russia, the Mongols, Great Britain, France—to name a few; each, some of the many countries we’ve hidden behind. Many of us have changed countries several times throughout the years; others remained with their country for centuries, but all of us with the same goal. Defeat the others, and become the supreme Immortal . That’s what they started to call us during the Middle Ages; mostly we were spoken of in legend and in myth, like vampires or werewolves. But only those high enough in the political or social ladder knew the truth; knew that we were real, and what we were doing. However, in all of our games, we have always had but one major problem: the Order of Solomon. No matter how many times we’ve tried to wipe them out, they always seem to bounce back. No matter how far away from us we place them, they always seem to track us down again. They have been a constant thorn in our side, and this multi-millennia long war between us steps farther and farther away from a decisive victory of either. It is a secret war though, and only those involved known of it. But soon, I’m afraid, it shall become an open conflict. As the world population grows, and the world of politics has gone from kings, to emperors, to presidents, and the numbers of those involved in the decision making of a country increases, so does the number of those involved. It is becoming dangerous for us to play our games these days, but we continue to play them. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse